


Need You Now

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny and Pregnant, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey needs Poe to fix the problem he caused . . .Now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/8/20 prompt: Is this horny crying??

“This is all your fault,” she gasps, hands pressing into his shoulders. She needs more. She needs him closer. She needs him _now_.

“I know, I know,” he murmurs, biting gently at the jut of her collarbone.

He lifts his face to look at hers, eyes narrowing in concern as he raises one of his hands to wipe away a streak of tears on her cheek.

She scowls, leans forward to bite at his lip. “Then fix it.”

He grins, wicked and sharp, his hand sliding down her torso, swollen with child, until it rests between her legs.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
